Way back into love
by Leelah
Summary: Ein kleiner DracoGinny Songfic, nach einem Song aus Mitten ins Herz. Draco und Ginny erkennen, dass sie schon längst haben wovon sie schon so lange geträumt haben.


-1Ein kleiner songfic. Der Song stammt aus "Mitten ins Herz", einem wirklich netten Film. Als ich den Song gehört hab wollte ich ihn unbedingt verwenden und ich denke er passt gut auf mein Lieblingspairing.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört JK Rowling, "Mitten ins Herz" oder "Music and Lyrics" irgendeinem konzern...auf keinen Fall aber mir.

**Way Back into Love**

Ginny sah in Dracos Augen. Plötzlich fiel es ihr wie Schuppen vor den Augen...er war die ganze Zeit so nah gewesen, doch nie hatte sie ihn als den Menschen gesehen, der er wirklich war. Stattdessen hatte sie ihr Herz an Harry verschenkt, der es gerne genommen und dann gebrochen hatte. Harry hatte wie ein Schatten auf ihrer Seele gelegen, er hatte ihr jeden Gedanken geraubt und ihr das atmen schwer gemacht.

I've been living with a shadow overhead  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed  
I've been lonely for so long  
Trapped in the past, I just can't seem to move on

Draco wagte nicht ihre Wange zu berühren und ihr ihre Tränen wegzuwischen, so kostbar und zerbrechlich schien sie ihm. Wie oft hatte er schon davon geträumt sie so vor sich zu haben. Wovon er nicht zu träumen gewagt hatte war jetzt plötzlich Realität, da stand sie vor ihm und sah ihn mit ihren schönen braunen Augen an, die von den Tränen glänzten.

I've been hiding all my hopes and dreams away  
Just in case I ever need em again someday  
I've been setting aside time  
To clear a little space in the corners of my mind

Ginny hatte lange nur stumm auf ihrem Bett gelegen und nachgedacht. Doch dann wusste sie es plötzlich, er war der Mann, der Liebe für sie zu mehr als nur einem Wort machte.

Dracos Herz schlug so schnell, ja er glaubte an die Liebe! Seit sie zu ihm gekommen war glaubte er an die Liebe!

All I wanna do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
Ohhhhh

Wie lange hatte Ginny sich eingeredet, dass die Welt aufgehört hatte sich zu drehen, nachdem Harry sie verlassen hatte, wie oft hatte sie die Sterne angesehen nur um sicher zu sein, dass sie heller gescheint hatten als Harry sie noch liebte.Nun kam sie sich selbst blind vor, überall waren Zeichen ihrer Liebe zu ihm gewesen, wahrscheinlich hatten es alle gewusst bevor sie es überhaupt bemerkt hatte.Sie hatte immer gehofft, dass es für sie jemanden da draußen gab, und nun musste sie erkennen, dass er die ganze Zeit in ihrer Nähe gewesen war.

I've been watching but the stars refuse to shine  
I've been searching but I just don't see the signs  
I know that it's out there  
There's got to be something for my soul somewhere

Draco legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange. Sie war es, sie war das Licht, dass ihn durch die tiefste Dunkelheit führen würde, sie würde ihm den Weg weisen, ihm Sicherheit geben und ihn nicht an sich selbst zweifeln lassen. Hier war sie Ginny Weasley, die er so lange verachtet hatte, hier stand er neben ihr und wollte nichts anderes als jeden Moment seines Lebens mit ihr zu verbringen.

I've been looking for someone to shed some light  
Not somebody just to get me through the night  
I could use some direction  
And I'm open to your suggestions

Ginny lehnte ihre Wange gegen Dracos Hand, mit einem Finger wischte er ihr die Tränen ab und lächelte sie an. Und Ginny konnte nicht anders als zurückzulächen.

Und beide wussten, dass sie am Ziel ihrer Wünsche angelangt waren, das dies der Moment war, mit sie ein neues Kapitel ihrer Geschichte schrieben.

All I wanna do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
And if I open my heart again  
I guess I'm hoping you'll be there for me in the end

Ginny konnte es kaum fassen, dass sie nicht träumte, wie war es möglich, dass er dasselbe für sie empfand?

There are moments when I don't know if it's real  
Or if anybody feels the way I feel  
I need inspiration  
Not just another negotiation

Draco legte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und zog sie langsam an sich. Lange sahen sie sich in die Augen. Ginny legte eine Hand auf seinen Nacken und zog seinen Kopf zärtlich zu ihrem.Wie in Zeitlupe kamen sich ihre Lippen näher um sich dann in einem zärtlichen Kuss zu treffen.

All I wanna do is find a way back into love  
I can't make it through without a way back into love  
And if I open my heart to you  
I'm hoping you'll show me what to do  
And if you help me to start again  
You know that I'll be there for you in the end

Ja dies war das Ende einer langen Suche, doch es war auch der Anfang von etwas Neuem, Großem, Schönem.

---------------------

Ich hoffe es war nicht zu kitschig für dich und hat dir gefallen, ich würde mich auf jeden Fall sehr über Feedback in Form einer **review** freuen! Auch schlechte Kritik ist willkommen!


End file.
